Love is a Battlefield
by Jiggly Wess
Summary: Ginny is 23 years old and engaged to one of the richest men in England...what happens when an unexpected guest arrives at her wedding?
1. The Proposal

**Title: **Love is a Battlefield

**Author: **Jess

**Author's Note: **This is my first HP fic so please be nice!

**Disclaimer: **I own Andre Miller and his family and friends. Everyone else belongs to JK Rowling and whoever else.

**Summary: **It's been five years since Ron, Harry and Hermione left on their hunt for Voldemort. Ginny has finally moved on with her life and has out the wizarding world behind her. She is living in Northern England with her new fiancé Andre Miller. What will happen when Andre finds out the through about who Ginny really is?

**Chapter 1 – the Proposal**

"_I never really gave up on you. Not really. I always hoped…Hermione told me to get on with my life, maybe go out with some other people, relax a bit around you, because I never use to be able to talk if you were in the room, remember? And she thought you might take a bit more notice if I was a bit more – myself.'_

'_Smart girl that Hermione. I just wish I'd asked you sooner. We could have had ages…months…year's maybe…'_

'_But you've been too busy saving the wizarding world. Well I can't say I'm surprised. I knew this would happen in the end. I knew you wouldn't be happy unless you were hunting Voldemort. Maybe that's why I like you so much.'_

_Harry could not bear to hear these things, nor did he think his resolution would hold if he remained sitting beside her. Ron, he saw, was now holding Hermione and stroking her hair while she sobbed into his shoulder, tears dripping from the end of his long nose. With a miserable gesture, Harry got up, turned his back on Ginny and on Dumbledore's tomb and walked away around the lake. _

**Five years later…**

Ginny sat on her stool in the bathroom admiring herself in the mirror.

She sighed and applied the final touches of her makeup, then fiddled with her air until it looked just right. She sighed again and closed her eyes.

"Hey beautiful. I've got something for you." Someone walked up behind her.

"Hey." She smiled as he kissed her neck. She opened her eyes.

"Close your eyes." He laughed. She smirked and closed her eyes again. She felt him place something cold and heavy around her neck. "Okay open your eyes now."

"Wow." Ginny opened her eyes and she could see a big while gold necklace with a pearl pendant on the end. "It's beautiful. It must have cost a fortune."

"You know I love spending money on you. Because I love you so much."

"I know." She smiled and turned around. "I love you too." It had been so hard for her to move on after Harry had left. She had spent several months in her room, crying herself to sleep, she had spent the whole summer sulking around the house not eating much and her face was constantly covered with dry tears. After about a year of grieving Luna finally convinced Ginny to get out of the house and do something…and that was when she met Andre Miller, a very rich man who had inherited all of his fortunes when his father had died.

"Are you ready to go?" Andre asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Ginny stood up.

"Great. The Limo is waiting downstairs."

"Limo? What kind of dinner is this?" Ginny laughed. She had been dating Andre for over three years and she still wasn't used to him showering her with gifts and having to attend cocktail dinners and special events.

"Come on. Let's go. You'll see when we get there." Andre smiled and linked arms with her, then led her out of the house.

"Where are we going?" Ginny asked as they were driving along.

"You'll see. Here put this on." He held out a blindfold.

"Why? Where are you taking me?' She smiled nervously.

"Just put it on and you'll see when we get there. I want it to be a surprise."

"Okay…" She replied hesitantly and let Andre place the blindfold around her eyes.

"Now no peeking."

"Ok I'm not peeking." She laughed.

When the limo stopped Andre and Ginny got out and Andre led Ginny through a narrow hall and into a giant ballroom.

"Okay…you can look now."

Ginny took off the blindfold and looked around with a gasp.

"Wow it's so beautiful." They were standing in the middle of the biggest ballroom Ginny had ever seen. The room had silver walls and doors and silver ribbons hanging from the ceilings.

"What are we doing here?" Ginny asked. Andre looked at her with a sly smile. "What's going on?"

Andre clapped his hands and suddenly the room was filled with the sound of a choir singing Ginny's favourite song.

"Andre…" Ginny had tears in her eyes. "Andre what's going on?"

Ginny gasped again when Andre bent down on one knee.

"Ginevra Weasley…will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" Ginny looked at him with wide eyes, tears pouring down her cheeks. She nodded and he placed a diamond and ruby ring on her finger.

"Wow…" She smiled. "I…I love you." He stood up and kissed her passionately.

"Now…come on…we're late for dinner."

"Who are we having dinner with?"

"My family."

"What?" Ginny was surprised. "Are you kidding?"

"No...They've been dying to meet you."

"Oh…well let's go then." Ginny smiled happily and followed him back out to the limo.

**Well there you go. That's the first chapter. I hope everyone likes it…please say you like it lol…**

**Jess**


	2. Meeting The Family

**Title: **Love is a Battlefield

**Author: **Jess

**Author's Note: **This is my first HP fic so please be nice!

**Disclaimer: **I own Andre Miller and his family and friends. Everyone else belongs to JK Rowling and whoever else.

**Summary: **It's been five years since Ron, Harry and Hermione left on their hunt for Voldemort. Ginny has finally moved on with her life and has left the wizarding world behind her. She is living in Northern England with her new fiancé Andre Miller. What will happen when Andre finds out the truth about who Ginny really is?

**Chapter 2 – Meeting the Family**

"Well this is it." Andre grabbed Ginny's hand and helped her out of the limo.

"It's huge." Ginny bent her head back to get a look at the building in front of her.

"Yeah. My grandfather built it for my grandmother almost 100 years ago." Andre replied. "Then my father inherited it when he died…and now it belongs to me…only my mum and my sister live here instead."

"Wow. That is so cool. You own this place?" Ginny smiled at him.

"Yeah. This is where I grew up."

"I would love to have grown up in a place like this."

"Trust me it wasn't all that great. Anyway…are you ready to go inside?"

"Sure." Ginny smiled nervously. "I can't wait to meet your family."

"Great well…come on then let's go inside." Andre linked arms with Ginny and they walked up the front stairs. Andre reached out and was about to knock when the door opened.

"ANDRE!" a woman cried and she wrapped her arms around him without warning.

"Gees Louise….calm down Becca." Andre pushed her away.

"I'm sorry. It's just so good to see you. I haven't seen you in years."

"Well it's great to see you too. Ginny this is my older sister Becca, Becca this is my fiancé Ginny Weasley."

"Pleased to meet you. I've heard a lot about you from mum."

"Really?"

"Yeah. She seems to think you're the best thing that's happened to Andre."

"Okay Becca…you can shut up now." Andre blushed slightly.

"Sorry. Come on in. everyone else is in the dining room."

Becca led them through to the dining room and as soon as they entered they were surrounded by Andre's family members, all wanting to meet the man who stole Andre's heart.

"You must be Ginny…welcome to our home." An older woman smiled and hugged Ginny.

"Uh…hi…nice to meet you…"

"Mum…back off." Andre hissed.

"It's okay." Ginny replied. "I kind of like the attention."

"Hey everyone…this is my fiancée Ginny…Ginny….this is my family. My mum, Carrie, you've already met. My older brother Jamie, my younger brother Aaron and my younger twin sisters Monique and Alicia." He introduced them all.

"Nice to meet you all." Ginny smiled.

"Right…shall we sit and eat then?" Andre asked.

"Sounds great." Becca replied. "What are we eating?"

"I've got no idea. I only just got here." Andre replied.

"Okay…I'll just ask the chef." Becca popped into the kitchen.

"You have your own chef?" Ginny was amazed. She was still getting used to the fact that Andre and his family were really rich.

"Yeah." Andre replied. "Shall we sit?" He led her to the dining table and they all sat down to dinner.

Later that night Andre was showing Ginny around the house when they walked past the bathroom where a maid was cleaning up.

"It must be so good to have grown up in a place like this. With people waiting on you all the time…cleaning up after you."

"It was alright. I mean it wasn't great. My dad was hardly ever home. We never spent any time together as a family."

"That sounds like heaven to me. I hated my family, they were always butting into my life and when they weren't they just completely forgot I existed."

"So…when am I going to get to meet your family?"

"I don't know." Ginny sighed. "I'm not so sure I want you to meet them." She mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Oh…well my family live very far away…"

"That's alright. We've got money…we can travel you know."

"I know…unfortunately." She sighed again.

"I get the feeling that you really don't want me to have anything to do with your family."

"It's not that…it's just…my family isn't exactly the sort of family you'd want to be a part of."

"Nonsense. If they're anything like you I'm sure I'll love them."

"Yeah…that's the problem…my family aren't exactly…normal."

"Everybody says that about their family." Andre laughed.

"No I'm not kidding. My family really aren't normal…if you knew them…if you knew what they were really like…you'd never want to marry me."

"Gin, I love you. No matter what happens that will never change. Even if your family are aliens from another planet I wouldn't care. As long as I can be with you none of that matters." Ginny smiled and blushed as Andre kissed her lips lightly.

"I love you too." Ginny smiled back at him and the two of them walked hand in hand through the rest of the house.

**Well that's the next chapter everyone. I hope you liked it :D well I'm off. I've got people coming over so I'm going to go get ready! **

**Reviews please!**

**Jess**


	3. Home

**Title: **Love is a Battlefield

**Author: **Jess

**Author's Note: **This is my first HP fic so please be nice!

**Disclaimer: **I own Andre Miller and his family and friends. Everyone else belongs to JK Rowling and whoever else.

**Summary: **Ginny prepares herself for the return home…

**Chapter 3 – Home**

****

"Morning Ron." Harry smiled when he saw his best friend roll over and yawn.

"What's the time?"

"I'm not sure. Pretty early." Harry replied.

"Man it feels so great to be home."

"I'm going to go have a shower.'

"Okay." Ron sat up and yawned again.

"Morning boys. It's so good to have you home. Did you sleep well last night?" Molly asked as the boys walked into the kitchen. Hermione was standing at the table eating a piece of toast.

"Yeah thanks." Ron replied.

"I made you all breakfast."

"Thanks Mum, but Hermione and I have to run. We're looking for an apartment today." Ron smiled and he walked up and gave Hermione a kiss.

"Oh I forgot about that." Molly sighed. "Well you run along and make sure you find a good place."

"Mum I'm twentyfour years old. I can look after myself."

"Yes well even so. Make sure you get a place in a nice area. With that baby coming I don't want you living in a rough neighbourhood."

"Don't worry Mum. We'll be fine."

"We'll be fine Molly. Just make sure you look after yourself." Hermione smiled sweetly.

"I will darling. Now off you go you don't want to be late for your first appointment."

"Bye Mum." Ron gave Molly a kiss on the cheek and he and Hermione left the house. Molly turned to Harry.

"Now Harry dear would you like some breakfast?"

"Yes thanks. That would be great." Harry replied.

"So what have you got planned for today?" Molly poured a glass of juice for Harry.

"I'm not sure. I was thinking of maybe going and looking for a job somewhere."

"That's a great idea. Arthur said something about an opening at the Ministry." Molly suggested.

"Thanks. But I was thinking maybe I might help the twins out at their shop. They've been looking for someone for a while now." Harry replied.

"That's great.." Molly smiled. "I'm sure the boys would love to have you working for them."

"Yeah." Harry paused for a moment. "What have you got planned for today Mrs Weasley?"

"Well I'm heading into town to do some shopping. I thought I might pick up a few things for Ron and Hermione, for the baby."

"That's a great idea."

"Speaking of which I should get going. You can let yourself out dear." Molly told him. "I'll see you when I get home later on."

"Righto." Harry watched as Molly disappeared into the fireplace. With a poof of smoke she was gone. Harry sighed and turned back to his breakfast.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?" Andre and Ginny were standing in the mail terminal at London Airport. "Because I can cancel this meeting, all I have to do is call."

"No. you need to go to this meeting, it's important. Besides facing my family is something I have to do by myself." Ginny replied.

"Call me as soon as you get there, just so I know you arrived safely."

"Don't worry, I will!" She replied. "

"Okay." Andre looked at Ginny worriedly.

"I'll be fine." Ginny grabbed his hands. "Don't worry about me. You just worry about winning over those hospital people in France."

"I am going to worry. You know I will." Andre laughed. "I just can't help it. I love you too much not to worry."

"I know. I love you too." Ginny leant in and gave him a kiss. "Now get going or you'll miss your plane." She laughed.

"Bye." He hugged her.

"Go!" She practically pushed him towards his flight gate.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! Now et out of here before I change my mind." She smiled.

"I love you."

"Love you too." She watched as Andre passed though the gate to board his plane. She waited for his plane to take off before she headed out of the airport to where there was a car waiting to take her home.

"Are you sure you don't need me to drive you miss?" Gunther, Ginny's driver asked. They were standing on the front steps of Andre's home and Ginny was preparing for her departure.

"No I'm fine. I'll need the car while I'm there anyway. But thankyou for the offer. How about you take a week off and spend some time with your family. I know your wife would love that."

"Thankyou Miss Weasley." He smiled and tipped his hat.

"That's alright. Thanks for the help with my luggage."

"Anytime Miss." He replied.

"Okay. Well I'd better get going if I want to make it there before it gets dark."

"Very well Miss."

"I told you to stop calling me that. My name is Ginny."

"Sorry Miss." Ginny laughed.

"Goodbye Gunther." Ginny climbed into the driver seat of the car she was borrowing.

"Bye Ginny." Gunther smiled and Ginny started the car and made her way out of the driveway.

Harry had just arrived home from a meeting with Fred and George and was about to head upstairs when the doorbell rang.

"That's strange. Nobody ever uses the doorbell." He raised his eyes in surprise. "Spose I'd better find out who it is." He thought and he turned around and headed for the front door of the burrow.

Ginny stood at the door nervously. She hadn't been at the burrow since she finished her schooling. Now she was standing there, waiting to see her family for the first time in years. She heard footsteps approaching the door and she took a deep breath as the door creaked open…

**Sorry to leave it there but I couldn't figure out how either of them would react yet. I'll write more soon I promise!**

**Jess**


	4. Mummy, I'm Home!

**Title: **Love is a Battlefield

**Author: **Jess

**Author's Note: **This is my first HP fic so please be nice!

**Disclaimer: **I own Andre Miller and his family and friends. Everyone else belongs to JK Rowling and whoever else.

**Summary: **Ginny's first day back home does not go as well as she thought it would.

Chapter 4-Mummy, I'm home

"Ginny?" Harry had to grab onto the door handle for support.

"Harry!" She cried, a little shocked at seeing him. "What are you doing here?"

"I should ask you the same thing. I thought you moved to the country."

"Well no, that's not exactly true." Ginny replied. "Can I come inside?"

"It' your house…well at least it was." Harry stood back and let her walk inside. As soon as she did the feeling of warmth and love overwhelmed her. She walked through the kitchen, taking in all of the magical things around her. She gasped when she saw the dishes doing themselves and the vacuum cleaning the floor.

"Something wrong?" Harry asked.

"It feels so weird being here." Ginny replied. "I've been living like a Muggle for years now I'm not used to seeing so much magic."

"Come on, let's go into the living room."

"Things haven't changed much since I left." Ginny said, noticing the cracks and patches in the walls as she followed Harry. "So where's my family?"

"You're mum has gone shopping in Diagon Alley, you're dad's at work, Fred and George are at work and Ron's out looking for a new place with Hermione."

"Ron and Hermione?" Ginny smiled. "They finally got together then?"

"Yeah. They got married about six months ago. Now they're expecting their first child." Harry sat down on the couch.

"Hermione is pregnant?" Ginny couldn't help but smile. She had always wanted to see her older brother happy with someone he loves, and to be having kids as well. It was a scary thought, but it made her happy.

"Yeah. She's due in about two months." Harry replied. "So what brings you back here? I thought you had given up magic."

"I did." Ginny replied. "What about you? I heard you defeated Voldemort. I bet that was scary." She fiddled with the bracelet she had on her wrist.

"It was alright." Harry replied. _The only thing that kept me going was the thought of seeing you again._ He sighed.

"Something wrong?" Ginny asked, snapping Harry back to the present.

"No, I'm fine. So why are you here anyway?" Harry asked.

"I came back to see my family."

"Just like that? No warning or anything. Don't you think they might be a little shocked?"

"I didn't think about that. I just…I just needed to see mum that's all." Ginny sighed. "Look maybe I should come back when everyone else is home." Ginny started walking out of the room.

"Wait." Harry called to her. "Don't leave." She looked back at him.

"Why not?" She asked. "It's not like there's anything here worth staying for."

"No…of course not." Harry couldn't help but feel disappointed by her comment. "I mean maybe you should come back later. When everyone else is home."

"Maybe I should." Ginny turned her back and started walking towards the door when there was a puff of smoke followed by two very familiar voices coming from the fireplace.

"Hey watch it that hurts!" Fred cried

"Get your foot out of my back Fred!" George cried.

"Fred, George, you're back early." Harry smiled nervously. He didn't know how they were going to react when they saw Ginny.

"Yes we decided to close up the shop early tonight. We've got something to celebrate." Fred informed Harry.

"Well Fred has something to celebrate anyway. Where's mum?"

"She's just in town picking up some things for…"

"GINNY!" Fred screamed.

"Ginny?" George looked in the direction Fred was facing. "Ginny!" He cried.

"Hey guys." Ginny smiled at them.

"What are you doing here?"

"When did you get here?"

"Did Mum know you were coming home?"

The twins bombarded Ginny with questions.

"Glad to see you guys too." She laughed nervously. "Nobody knew I was coming. It was sort of a last minute decision." She replied.

"Well it was a wonderful decision if you ask me. It's great to see you sis. We've missed you." George wrapped her in a hug.

"I've missed you too." Ginny replied and Fred joined the hug.

"What's going on?" Ron asked as he and Hermione appareted into the room.

"Ginny?" Hermione's eyes widened when Fred and George pulled away and Ginny was in plain sight. "Oh Ginny!" She ran up and hugged her.

"Nice to see you too Hermione." Ginny laughed.

"What are you doing back here?" Hermione asked, hugging her again.

"I came back to see everyone. I missed it here." She replied. "I hear you two got married? Congratulations." Ginny smiled. "I'm so happy for you guys. I knew you would end up together."

"Thanks. What about you? Luna told me you and Andre were together last time she saw you. Are you still with him?"

"Yeah." Ginny replied. "I'm still with Andre."

"So come on, you have to tell me all about what's happened in the past few years. I've missed talking to you." Hermione linked arms with Ginny. "Let's go take a seat in the other room. We've got lots to talk about."

Harry watched as Ginny and Hermione left the room. Fred and George followed behind them.

"So when's mum coming home?"

"I don't know. She said she had a few things to do before she came back."

"She's going to go flippin mental when she sees Ginny." Ron laughed. "She's missed Ginny so much. We all have. It's great that she's back."

"Yeah, it's great."

"What's wrong mate?" Ron noticed Harry was being weird.

"Nothing. Come on, let's go join the others." Harry tried to walk away.

"Not so fast mate. You still have feelings for my sister don't you?"

"What? No that's ridiculous." Harry protested. I don't have feelings for her."

"Of course not." Ron rolled his eyes. "Look mate you've got to tell her how you feel. You've been pining for her for years now."

"There's nothing to tell Ron so just drop it." Harry opened the back door and stormed outside.

"You can't deny it forever you know." Ron said and the back door slammed in his face.

"Where did Harry go?" Ginny asked.

"Not sure." Ron replied. "Out somewhere." He shrugged. "So are you going to tell me where you've been hiding out for four years?"

"I've just been…around." Ginny replied. "Look there was only one reason I came back here, that was to tell Mum and Dad something. But seeing as they aren't here then I guess I should get going." Ginny said nervously.

"Can't you stay just a little bit longer?" Ron asked. "Believe it or not I've actually missed having my baby sister around."

"I've missed you too. But I've really got to get back home. I mean I've got a lot of stuff to organise and…"

"Ginny did you want some tea?" Hermione asked, interrupting the conversation.

"I err…" She looked at the grin on Hermione's face and sighed. "Alright I'll stay for tea."

"Come on then. We'll have it in the living room." Hermione grabbed her arm and pulled her through to the living room.

Later that evening…

"Mum, you're back!" Ron was startled when Molly suddenly appeared in the fireplace.

"Yes it was very hectic in town today. So many shoppers." Molly replied. "But still I got everything I wanted. At a pretty good price too. And you'll never guess who I saw in town…"

"Well you'll never guess who showed up here today." Ron replied with a smile.

"Is your father home yet? He said he would be home early tonight. Something about a special guest coming to dinner." Molly looked up at the clock on the wall. "Now this cant be right." She gave the clock a puzzled look. "The clock must be broken because it says that Ginny is…"

"Ron, Hermione wants to know where you got to with that pot of tea." Ginny walked into the kitchen. When Molly saw her she dropped the bags she was holding and her jaw dropped as well.

"Ginny?" She blinked a few times to make sure it was real.

"Mummy…I'm home." Ginny smiled nervously at Molly.

Well that's all I've got for now. I know it's a short chapter and it's probably not very good, but I really wasn't sure how to make everyone react. Anyway, I just thought I would give you a little something because you've been really nice and reviewed. Tata for now. Jess


End file.
